Chasing Stardom
by Youngwriter333
Summary: Answer Machine. "Tris" I plead. "You've changed. You... You've turned into everything you promised you wouldn't. We're over..."
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded anything for a while, basically I turned 16 not long ago, I threw a party and I got alcohol poisoning, and had to get my stomach pumped and stuff, so I haven't been well at all. I'm feeling a bit better, so I decided that I would finally start writing again, but start writing fresh. This has NOTHING to do with my other stories, and this will have a separate story line. I've seen this "theme" in a few stories, and thought I should try it myself, so technically I am copying but I'm not at the same time;) anyway, I hope you all enjoy it, stay safe and here we go again! Enjoy!) **

**Four's POV**

My name is Tobias Eaton. But you can call me Four. That's what everybody else calls me. I'm the son of self made millionaire and music producer Marcus Eaton, which is not something to be proud of, if I'm honest. From an early age I was pushed down the route of music, a guitar placed in my hands at 4 and singing lessons at 6, it's okay I guess. I don't get why so many people like my music, my father won't let me sing what I write myself as most of it is about him. It's a pile of generic shit that shouldn't be published, but I make him money so who cares, right?

I sip from a green bottle, filled to the brim with man's sweet secret. Beer. People busily rush backstage, after my recent performance. It's in my home-town, actually. Chicago, IL. I place the bottle down and stand up, knowing that I have fans to meet outside. The fan's don't bother me at all, in fact I enjoy it. Knowing that somebody out there appreciates me. I grab Zeke, my best mate come bodyguard, and we sneak out of the side entrance of the building. I pull my beanie on and swing the guitar over my shoulder, but to my surprise there is no crowd of screaming teenage girls outside, but a seemingly empty road.

"This is a change" I bluntly say to Zeke

"I had the security block of the access to this area, I wanted you to come to the store with me. I need food, dude." He says sheepishly. I forget that he's the same age as me, 19. I look up to him like a father, in turn he looks up to me like one. We walk and talk for a while, nodding at people who recognise me, and take a selfie with a gentleman who seemed far too old to follow my music. I don't have a specific target audience, but I cannot imagine it. I don't want to, the screaming girls over grown men any day. We enter a store called Colins, with an old lady inside, doing her daily shopping I presume. She slowly pushes the shopping cart with her frail arms, and I instantly spring to her side.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" I ask with urgency. I watch as her eyes light up.

"A strapping young man like yourself help me? Of course!" she says and I laugh, revealing a row of perfect white teeth. She smiles back with an equally straight row. We stroll around the store, and she points to groceries she needs, Zeke collects them as I push the cart.

"So what's your name, young man?" She asks, and coughs into her leather glove.

"My name is Four, and yours?" I ask

"Four? How unusual... Regardless, my name is Celia." she says. "What is your friends name?" She asks and turns to Zeke.

I laugh as I say "He's Zeke, my best friend and bodyguard." I say, shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"Bodyguard? Are you famous?" she asks, excited by the fact she might know me

"Not very famous, you don't know me." I say, with modesty. "But I'll get there someday" I say with a smile.

"What do you do, Four?" she asks

I point to the guitar on my back "I make music" I laugh, and pull it over. I sing her name, dragging out the vowels on the end in a harmonizing way. I see the store clerk look from behind her desk and gape wide eyed at me, as Celia claps her appreciation. We push the shopping cart to the checkout, and before Celia can pay I push in my card and pay it for her, much to her protest.

"Young people, you'll need to learn the value of money somebody!" she laughs, with the store clerk. I gaze up, and look at her.

I am taken back with awe, as I notice the messy strand of hair escaping her messy bun. The blonde mess on her head matches her big blue eyes, and her lips are a slight pink colour. I catch myself staring at her, and turn to give Celia a hug goodbye.

"It's been great meeting you, I'll see you around Celia. I promise." I bow my head in appreciation and play with my lip piercing. She leaves the store and I find myself alone with the clerk, as Zeke is now shopping for candy.

"So, you come here often?" I say, trying to play it cool.

"Well, yeah... I do work here..." She says and laughs, adjusting the loose strange of hair.

"Oh... Oh yeah..." I nervously laugh and itch my forehead, covering my reddening face.

"I know this sounds so creepy, but can I get a photo with you? I know who you are, Four" she says, and I let out a loud laugh.

"Of-course you can, here, let me take your phone" I take it off her, sliding up to open the camera app. She leans over the counter, and I lean toward her,our cheeks collide. I focus on her phone screen, and watch as she starts laughing at my clumsiness. I snap the photo, and she lightly hits my arm.

"I looked so ugly! Let me get another..." She protests

"No!" I interupt. "I'll be seeing you again sometime, that I promise you." I say and she blushes, I take her hand and kiss it.

"You make a lot of promises for somebody so famous, Four." she playfully remarks

"Fine, give me your phone back, and unlock it this time!" I say and she hands me the phone.

I Find the contacts app, create a new one called "Some hot guy from the store;)" and save my number in it.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't hand my number out, and in return I'd like to take you out on a date" I say, playing with my hair.

I watch as her jaw drops, and she clasps her hand over her mouth.

"I'd love to, but I have a boyfriend..." She explains

"Say no more! It was my fault, I should have asked" I awkwardly say.

"I'm sorry, Four" she sighs

"Hell, at least you're loyal. I bet most girls would come springing into my arms. Respect... What was your name again?" I laugh

"Tris. Tris Prior." she kindly says, with a warm smile.

"Well you text me whenever you feel like it, and I'll be sure to drop you a reply when I can, 'kay?" I childishly say

"Deal" she says, with an equal amount of childishness. I stick my tongue out, as Zeke pays for his food. He strips a twinkie and violently stuffs it into his face.

"Pardon my handsome friend here, Tris." I say and sling my arm over his shoulders. She laughs and he nearly spits the twinkie out. "Anyway, looks like we'll be leaving now?" I turn to Zeke, as he gulps down Coke. He nods and he turns to leave.

"Wait!" I here Tris say. "Come here a sec?" She asks, and I nod. "Hand" She says and I give her my hand. She takes it, and rests it on the table. She holds my four fingers together with her hand, that is minuscule compared to mine. She grabs her pen, and writes something on my hand. "Done" She exclaims in a cute voice, trying to mimic my British accent but failing.

"Nice try kiddo." I say and look at my hand, it reads _TrisTV-Youtube. _I look up at her quizzically.

"Can you watch some of my video's? I sing too, and it would be so cool for you to check them out."she laughs, and I reply with my own

"Well of-course I will, I'll be seeing you around, Tris." I say, and drag Zeke out of the store.

"She was hot" he says, and I nod my approval.

**Page break thing**

We arrive back at the venue, where our crew are packing away. I check my phone, and have a text from Tris saying:

"boo".

I reply with "I'll checkout your video's now".

She replies with "Omg, my heart is pounding. Next time you turn up at the store, warn me please."

"Haha, can't promise you that." I toss my phone into the couch and click on the you-tube app of Zeke's iPad. Uriah, Zeke's little brother and the rapper who accompanies me on stage, sits next to me on our tour bus. Zeke takes the seat behind, and I search her youtube channel.

"_TrisTV- Cover of Titanium"_

I click it, turning the volume up. I look at her subscriber count of 6073, and prepare myself for the worst.

"Hi guys, TrisTV here back with another cover of a song I am totally in love with, Titanium by David Guetta and Sia. I hope you all like it!" She smiles, and the camera cuts to her playing piano.

"You shout it Lou-oud

But all of your bullets

Rich-o-chet..."

The entire bus falls silent, and the sound of her singing fills the bus. I pause the video, and call her.

"When does your shift end?"

"It ended, I'm on my way home"

"Go back to the store"

"Why?"

"You're a professional singer now darling, we're taking you to the recording rooms." I say and hang up.

**(Hi guys, let me know If you enjoy the idea of this story. I'm going to start writing the next chapter as this goes up, as always. I hope you all enjoy this! You're all Titanium;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(The second chapter to my new story! I hope you all like this, all reviews and stuff are extremely highly appreciated, means a lot! Anyway, chapter 2 lessgo!)**

**Four's POV**

I hang up the phone, and run off the bus, and back to the store. I see Tris standing outside, next to the door. I run over, grab her hand and drag her to the bus.

"You're such an idiot! I'm not that good!" she protests

"You had the whole bus in shock, you're amazing Tris." I reply and get my manager, Amar, to get off the bus.

"Is that her?" He asks, in an excited and raspy voice.

"No, it's a random homeless woman, dipshit" I say and she laughs

"Hi..." she nervously replies.

"We're only a short drive away from our studio... Tris was it? Yes, very well. Only a short drive, come back with us and meet Marcus Eaton? I'm sure when he hears you sing he would love to offer you a contract!" Amar booms in his loud obnoxious voice.

Tris says nothing, and climbs on the bus. Walking to the back, past Zeke, and takes a seat. She looks at me, and pats the space next to her. I wink at Zeke and walk to the back of the bus and sit.

"So. How do you do it?" I ask her

"Do what?" She replies, clearly confused by the whole situation

"Everything. Sing. Play piano..." I lean in and whisper in her ear "Look fantastic..." I say, and remember she has a boyfriend.

"Comes naturally" She laughs, and I back away.

"I forgot, sorry." I bluntly say and bury myself into the seat. She takes her phone out, and calls her brother, Caleb. Telling him of her whole day, and she tells me he will be driving to the Studio to accompany her. I find myself talking to her, as we drive across Chicago. She's such a down to earth girl, but she has no faith in herself. I know that if she does not change that soon, it will be the only thing holding her back in life. I get a sudden urge of energy and massively interrupt her, as she is talking about her boyfriend.

"Sing with me" I say, and watch as her face explodes in eagerness

"Why me?" she asks. "You toured last year with Jay-Z and Alicia Keys, but you want me to sing with you?" she plays with her hands, which look freezing.

"Because you're a better singer than Alicia Keys, and you have a cooler face." I say and she giggles

"Your face is cool, too. I guess." she shakes her head, and laughs. "Is this even real?"She wonders

"No, Celia drugged you and you're dreaming. Of course it's real!" I say and laugh, shameful for using the lovely Celia in a joke.

"Oh Four, you're hilarious. Why don't you become a comedian instead of being the 19 year old musical prodigy?" She says and I kick her in the shin, teasing her. She lies with her head against the window, and she rests her legs over mine.

"Make yourself at home" I say and wink, to which she sticks her tongue out.

"I need to ask you something" I say and she raises an eyebrow, signalling she is listening. "Do you really have a boyfriend? It's killing me" I say and she laughs

"Does the incredible Four have a thing for me?" she teases and bites her bottom lip.

"No, he doesn't. Simply curious." I reply, lying.

"In that case, I do." she says and winks

"Why would you lie to me then?" I ask her, far too eagerly

"I didn't... I mean I like this guy but there's no point. He has a girlfriend and stuff. It's useless." She sighs and and I sit up.

"Do you know what the date is?" I ask her. "I don't even know any more, too much time has been spent singing." I seriously joke.

"It's October 30th." She says, and my eyes light up

"It's Halloween tomorrow!" I shout, so the whole bus can hear. It is greeted by a chorus of cheers. "I love Halloween!" I tell Tris.

"I'm going to a party tomorrow. Well I was meant to be, not sure about that any more!" She says and she laughs madly into her arm.

"What were you meant to be going as?" I ask her, and put my face inches away from hers.

"Cookie monster!" She giggles to herself

"Oh... I was hoping you could go as my girlfriend." I say, and stifle a laugh.

"Smooth" She says, and drags out the "o". She points at me and says "For that I might just do that" she says and I laugh.

"Maybe we shouldn't rush into stuff. I mean we hardly know each other. Lets make a deal?" I ask her

"I'm intrigued." she responds

"If you sing in front of my dad and he likes it, and signs you, then I'll take you out on a date to any restaurant you like. If he doesn't, then we don't date each other but I make an appearance on your YouTube channel. Deal?"

"Seems fair..." she offers her hand and I take it, shaking it.

"Your hands are freezing" I whisper

"I know, you might want to hold them?" she playfully suggests

"Nah, they can freeze." I say and the smile leaves her face

"Dick..." She is interrupted by her phone, as she's getting a facetime call. I tell her to answer, but not to show my face.

"Hey Christina... Yes he did come into the store... Yeah I got a selfie... I'm not bullshitting! He gave me his number...No you cant have it... Shut up... No I'm not with him now" She says hesitantly. "Sort of..." she says and I laugh. I grab her phone and before the camera can focus I'm introducing myself to this Christina person.

"Hello, Four here. I see you're an acquaintance of Tris Prior, may I ask how you know her?" I jokingly ask the girl on the screen. She doesn't answer, instead lets out a demonic scream so loud I almost dropped the phone.

"I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN EVER MARRY ME." She says, as tears leak from her eyes.

"Marry you...?" I ask

"Did I say that?" she asks

"Yes..."

"I know... I'm weird."

"I gathered"

"FOUR THINKS I'M WEIRD YAY"

I hand the phone back to Tris, and let her continue talking to her friend. She abruptly hangs up the phone, and rolls her eyes.

"What?" I ask her nicely

"She said she wants to... Do things to you." She remarks, with embarrassment. "Sorry..."

"Everybody wants to?" I reply as a joke, and she again rolls her eyes.

**Page break**

We arrive back at the studio at 11:30pm. I confidently exit the bus, feeling a sudden burst of energy. I'm never usually like this, I'm usually withdrawn and prefer my own company. But this girl, Tris. I don't know what it is about her, but she makes me feel weird. She makes me feel happy. Happiness I don't deserve to feel, happiness I do not need. On the bus, she asked if I had a thing for her. I guess I could have said I do, but it's so soon. I've known her for three hours. For all I know, she could be part of a Mexican drug cartel, and she just happens to be able to sing. But her eyes. The ocean coloured ovals literally bring my heart to skip a beat. You can tell I write songs, right? I've been spending too much time with Bruno Mars recently too... Cool guy actuall-

"Four!" Zeke snaps his fingers in my face

"Chill man, I'm tired" I twist my face with fatigue, and it evolves into a long winded yawn.

"Pussy..." he replies and puts me in a tight headlock

"Children, cut it out" Uriah laughs, opening a door leading to the top floor of the studio. Tris looks wide eyed at all of her surroundings, taking it all in. She hasn't made a noise since we entered the building, and she looks seemingly impressed.

Myself, Zeke, Uriah and Tris patrol the dark and empty top floor, and find my father working late at his desk. He looks up, scowling at me but then realising I have company, so his face settles into a warm and fake smile. He springs from his seat, and goes instantly for Tris.

"Hello my dear, I don't recall meeting you before?" he says, his posh South London accent showing.

"No, we have never met before..." she replies in an awestruck tone.

"My name is Marcus Eaton." he says, and shakes her hand. "and what might yours be?" he adds, charismatically as ever.

"Tris Prior." she responds bluntly, with a soft and quiet voice.

"It is my pleasure to welcome you to Eaton Studios here, but I must ask you a question." he releases her hand. "What is it that brings you here?"

"She's a phenomenal singer, Marcus" Zeke chips in

"Is that so, Mr Pedrad?" he turns to look at Tris again, arching an eyebrow. "I couldn't trouble you to give me a small taster session, could I?" he asks, ever so kindly as the redness in Tris cheeks climaxes to an all time high.

"Okay..." She says, as she clears her throat.

"_I still here voice, when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me your weakness_

_'Cause I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard_

_To survive"_

**(Hey guys, I massively apologize for not releasing this last night, basically my parent's kept annoying me so I ended up rage quitting and went to bed. I'm releasing 2 more chapters tonight, but they might be slightly shorter because I have a rugby match tomorrow so I need sleep. Basically, to help you guys picture the singing voices of these two, search Christina Grimmie for Tris and Michael Collings for Four, both are two amazing musicians and primarily famous on YouTube. But yeah guys, I hope you all continue to enjoy the story, remember to keep the favourites and Reviews and stuff coming, helps me keep motivated! Thanks for reading everybody!:D) **


	3. Chapter 3

(**Hey guys, another chapter here. I hope you enjoyed the last one, and remember to check out the two singers I left in the last authors note thingy. Christina Grimmie and Michael Collings, both very talented people. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, keep the support coming guys! Also, I have a little "competition" thing coming up shortly in the story, so if some of you participate in that it would be cool. Anyway, enjoy!)**

**Tris' POV**

Today has literally been the best day in my entire life. Like, ever. Oh my gosh, first of all I met Four. One of the most successful, and hottest, musicians of all time. Second, he literally _picked_ me up and wants to sign me to his fathers record deal. My life is changing dramatically in one day. Oh, and I almost forgot the most important thing. He actually asked me out on a date, and I turned him down. I rejected a guy with 28 million followers on Twitter. Me. Tris Prior. Me? Okay. And for what? Eric? Some guy who lives next door to me that has a girlfriend. I'm an idiot, I know. At least I'm not a slut like his girlfriend. Ew.

I've just sung my acoustic version of "Every time we touch" by Cascada in-front of Four and his dad. By the look on his face, I think my singing career just sky rocketed into a whole new dimension.

Much to my displeasure, my older brother Caleb enters the office.

I spin around, attempting to signal for him to shut up, but to no avail.

"What did I miss?" He shouts, out of breath from the staircase. He isn't the athletic type at all.

"Who the hell are you?" Uriah, a rapper and Four's band mate, buts in.

"Her sister." Four says, in a sudden mysterious tone. I've only noticed now the change in his mood, he isn't the charismatic celebrity that helped the old lady with her shopping, he isn't the guy that casually shrugged off me rejecting him any more. He seems withdrawn. I send him a quizzical look, silently asking if he is okay. He simply stares into my eyes, with an empty look on his face.

"I see. My name is Marcus Eaton, and what might yours be?" Marcus asks Caleb.

"Caleb Prior, and this is my sister-"

"They know my name, idiot." I interrupt and he scowls. Marcus approaches him, and shakes his hand.

"Please. Tris. Caleb. Take a seat" He says and we both sit opposite his desk. He sits behind it, and pulls out a small contract, a page long. "Here begins the rest of your life Tris. I would advise you to read it." He hands it to me, but Caleb takes it.

"As a student of law, Mr Eaton you wouldn't mind me checking it first, would you?" he suspiciously says to Marcus.

"Of course not, Mr Prior." He says and leans back into his office chair, resting his hands on his belly.

Caleb takes his time reading, evaluating each individual line before finally letting out a long sigh. "Seems fine to me, Tris, you want to read?"He asks, and holds out the contract.

"Nah, just sign it" I say, eager to get it over with. I snatch it from him, take out the pen that I used to write on Four's hand, and sign on the dotted line. I push it over the table and Marcus spins out round, so he can sign his own name.

"All done." He says, and seals it in a file, which he writes "Tris Prior" and places it on a shelf.

"Great, when do I start?" I ask, again with eagerness.

"Well I was planning on leaving here at 12, but it's now 1 in the morning. Happy Halloween, by the way. I suggest you go home and get some rest and come back tomorrow. We'll introduce you to some people and we can get you recording as soon as possible." He explains. "Have a nice night." He says and shows Caleb and I out of his office.

**Page break**

Caleb and I get into his car, and drive home. I like with Caleb and his girlfriend Susan. Our parents thought it would be a good idea to get us to taste the real world as soon as possible, and they check on us at least three times a day.

We climb out of the car, after he pulls up into the garage. We talked very few words during the journey home, which only lasted 10 minutes or so, but when I walk towards the front door he grabs my shoulder, and brings me into a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Beatrice" he says, and I cringe at my name.

"Thanks Caleb, but it's Tris."I say and feel him laugh against me

"I know, I just thought I'd bring you out of cloud nine, and back to reality" He says and opens the door. "I'm off to bed, I'd suggest you get some sleep."He says and takes his jacket off.

"I'm going to make a quick video, and tell my subscribers about the day." I say, and listen as he walks upstairs, and climbs into bed.

My small bedroom is downstairs, and I walk into it. I sit down on my stool, in front of my camera, and turn it on.

"Hi guys. So the most amazing thing ever happened today, and I'm not exaggerating at all. So basically, I woke up and thought it would be a normal day at work... I was totally wrong. About a half hour was left on my shift, and it had been a relatively quiet day, and my head was ready to explode of boredom. To my surprise, two people walked in. Both guys, one was maybe 6'4 and had olive skin, wearing all black and looked like a tough guy. The other, maybe 6'1, had a beanie on and a guitar strung over his shoulder. A grey hoodie and jeans. I thought nothing of it, until I saw the boy with the guitar's face. My heart literally broke into billions of pieces. It was _Four_. I was so upset I couldn't make it to his concert, but he walked right into the store. I tried to play it cool, and smiled at him ,to which he didn't see, but darted to an old lady. He helped her with her shopping for about 15 minutes, then even paid for it. She hugged him, said goodbye and he waited with me while his bodyguard bought food, and lots of it. We started talking, and I was just totally shocked about how down to earth he was for such a famous guy. Anyway, as he walked out to leave, I called him back. I asked him if he would check out the channel, which to my shock he actually did. He ran back to the store and he dragged me to his tour bus, and took me to his fathers recording studios. Guess what guys? I'm now a signed musician! I just thought I'd come and tell you, that you've all been amazing fans, and I'll still try and post video's as often as I can but his dad said that I might be able to begin recording for an album _Tomorrow_. So yeah guys, keep it real, and thanks for watching! Peace!" I smile as I hit cut on the camera, and flop backwards onto my bed, and fall asleep after the seemingly tiring day.

**Another page break**

I wake up, check my laptop and see that the video I put up last night has twice as many views, and I've gained an amazing 7 thousand subscribers. My heart starts pounding, as I check my texts. My group chat with all my friends is full with loads of questions, and I check the conversation with Four.

_Hope you don't mind, I gave you a shout-out on Twitter and told people to go and sub to you on YouTube. Congrats!x_

It suddenly clicks that Four has 28 million Twitter followers, and I scramble to open twitter. I look at my profile, and see TrisTv. Following 127 : Followers 87k. My jaw drops, and I close twitter, and pinch my own arm. Pain. I'm famous? Woah.

I punch in Christina's number into my phone, and she picks up after two rings.

"Christina."

"Oh my god what, when, why, how, who. Tell me now!"

"Can I come over? Bring everybody else, Will, Shauna and Marlene. I'll explain there."

"Be my guest! Love you!"

"Love you too, girl"

I hang up, and change out of the clothes I slept all night in.

Let me tell you now, it sucks ass not being able to drive. Like seriously. It sucks. I get on the bus to Christina's, and it breaks down after 5 minutes, so I decide to just walk the rest of the way. I don't even knock on the door, and walk into her bedroom to find Shauna and Marlene on the bed, and Christina doing her hair in the mirror.

"Did you guys watch my video?" I ask them, as they all spin around to see me. I don't even get a response, they run over to me and drug me onto the bed. All asking for questions, all too much to answer.

"Did you watch it?" I ask

"Watch what?" They all simultaneously ask

"The video from last night!" I shout, getting impatient. A trait of mine.

"Yes!" Marlene shouts and the other two nod.

"I explained everything there. But I left some stuff out..." I begin to say, to which they all let out a chorus of "Oooh's" and "Aaah's" . I start again by saying. "You won't believe me but.. I rejected Four."

In a fit of shock, Christina walks out of the room, Shauna bursts into a fit of laughter and Marlene hits her head off the wall.

"Are you insane?" Shauna asks "Why would you do that?"

"Eric..." I trail, but Christina enters the room again and playfully slaps me.

"Idiot!" She screams, and we all laugh.

"Did he really?" Marlene asks

"Well yeah... Oh my god should I call him now?" I ask, like the 16 year old girl I am now.

"You have his _number?_" They all gasp with shock

"Oh yeah, I left that out in the video too..." I explain, already dialling his number. He picks up, and I put it on speaker.

"Hey you" I say

"'Sup?" He asks, in a sexy voice that I can tell he just woke up, or that I woke him up.

"My friends don't believe that I have your number, so I decided to call you and prove it. Hope I didn't ruin your beauty sleep" I reply

"I'll kill you, woman." he says and laughs, in a deep and tired tone.

"All killing aside, I love you and all you stand for" Shauna says, and we all laugh. Four again lets out a groggy and sexy laugh.

"I love you too" he says, and Shauna squeaks like a baby.

"Can you love me too?" Marlene begs

"Of-course. I love you too" He says, and she pretends to faint onto the bed.

"And me?" Christina asks.

"Wow. Is that the girl I talked to yesterday?" he asks

"Oh my god, you remember me?" she wails

"Yeah I do, and I remember that I shouldn't love you" he says and we all laugh, but Christina crosses her arms.

**(Hey guys, another chapter for you. Hope you don't mind but I don't think I have it in me to write another one, so the next update might have to be tomorrow. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this, and as always much love! -Al.) **


	4. Chapter 4

(**Hey guys, I know I said I wouldn't post again tonight I couldn't resist. I hope you're all enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it! It's definitely something new, but fun nonetheless. Anyway, another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it! -Al)**

**Four's POV**

Tris and her brother, Caleb leave my fathers office. I watch Tris' butt in her leggings, and then realise what I'm doing, and turn to my father.

"She's amazing, right?" I ask him

"Indeed, quite the spot." he says. "She's going to make me some _money_!" he claps his hands together and rubs them together. I feel hot and angry, knowing that there's nothing that I can do to stop him from draining her for money, like he has with myself and Uriah.

"I'm going home." I say. I don't live with my dad, but with Zeke and Uriah. " I signal for them to come with me and they do."

"Bye, son" My father shouts, trying to seem friendly in front of my friends. They don't know the real monster that he really is.

"Yeah." I say as I leave.

I climb into my Pegani Zonda R, and Zeke and Uriah get into Zeke's beat up mini van. I plan on buying him a car of his choice next week for his birthday, he deserves it.

I arrive first at the house, my supercar is obviously the superior. It is followed 10 minutes later by the mini van, and I hear them coming into the house. I slip on my ghostface mask, and turn the lights off. They shut the door behind them.

"Why the hell is it so dark? Has the lazy shit gone to bed already?" Zeke asks his brother, not knowing I'm two metres ahead of him. He flicks the light switch, and Uriah screams and does a comedic leap into his brothers arms, like that of a cartoon character. I Fall to my knees, laughing so much that I don't make any noise. Zeke falls backwards with his brother.

"Do. Not. Do. That." Uriah says, and stands, his knee's weak with fear. "Goodnight, asshole" he says, and walks upstairs.

I continue to laugh silently, as tears cascade down my face. "Let me die here" Zeke says, leaning against the door. I try to stand, but it's no use. I collapse again into a heap of loud laughter. "Good fucking night" Uriah says and walks upstairs, laughing.

After several minutes of laughing uncontrollably, I open my phone and text them both saying Happy Halloween!

I open twitter, and write a tweet.

"Thank you Chicago! You guys were awesome. Happy Halloween!" and click send, and watch as the retweets come flooding in. I remember about Tris, and I find myself texting her.

_Hope you don't mind, I gave you a shout-out on Twitter and told people to go and sub to you on YouTube. Congrats!x_

I sign it with a "x" something I never do, regretting it instantly. I shouldn't be opening up to her too soon. Oh well.

I open twitter again, and write a tweet.

"Follow the gorgeous TrisTV. Amazing girl, and an amazing singer. You'll be seeing a lot of her soon! Check out her YouTube too" I click send, and view her profile. Within minutes, I see she already has 12 thousand followers and an extra 500 subs on YouTube. I feel myself falling asleep, but before I do I see her Instagram is in her twitter bio, so I decide to follow her. I see she put up the selfie I took of us, and that it has comments of how lucky she is. I like it, and follow her, before falling asleep on the sofa.

**Page break.**

I wake the next morning, to find myself still fully clothed. I open Twitter on my iPad, and notice it is still on Tris' profile. 87K followers already? Nice. I realise what awoke me, and that my phone was going off. I see Tris' name flash on the screen, and slide across to answer.

"Hey you" she says, in a cute voice that makes my heart pound.

"Sup?" I nervously reply, noticing my voice is still tired from sleep.

"My friends didn't believe I have your number, so I decided to call you and prove it. Hope I didn't ruin your beauty sleep" She says, knowing it's driving me insane. I'll get her back.

"I'll kill you, woman" I say, pretending I'm serious. I sit and talk to her friends, who all tell me they love me, and I recall talking to one of them before on the bus. Christina I think? I tease her, saying I don't love her.

"Charming" she says

"I know, but I was only kidding. I love you too" I re-assure her.

"That's more like it" she says, in a smug tone

"Can we meet you?" The first girl says. I look at the clock, and realise I have five hours before I need to go to the studio and record. I'm working on a new album, and each song will be a collaboration between myself and another artist. So far I've had Bruno Mars, Jay-Z, Wiz Khalifa and Ed Sheeran come and record with me. Today I'm hoping Tris can fill in for Demi Lovato, who had to cancel due to sickness. I told her it was fine, and that we can do another song together sometime.

"Um... Sure? I guess... I'll come by now." I say, grab my keys and get into my car, still on the phone. "What's the address Tris?" I ask, and she tells me. I enter it into the navigation system, and realise it's only 7 minutes away. "Only a 7 minutes drive, huh?" I say, and hear one of the girls scream.

"I live 7 minutes away from Four!" Christina says, and I end up hanging up. I take a drive to her house, and pull up outside. I get stared at by many of her neighbours, as they hear the powerful roar of my car. I slip my beanie on, and realise I didn't shower. I spray myself with some stuff Zeke got my for my birthday, and get out of my car. I walk to her door, and press the bell. I turn around, and wait as I see a paparazzi snap a photo of me from across the road. I stick my thumb up, and give a large sarcastic smile, as he snaps another. The door opens from behind me, and I walk backwards inside without even looking at who opened it. A woman pushes me from behind.

"Who the hell are you?" she demands, and I turn around.

"Oh. You aren't Tris..." I say, and her angry face melts into a smile.

" I was kidding, she's upstairs. I'm Stephanie, her friend's mom. It's nice to meet you, Four. I like your music." she says and kindly smiles at me.

"Oh... Thank god." I say, and take her hand and shake it. "My pleasure, I'm glad you like my music ma'am." I say, and take my coat off. "Can I hang this somewhere?" I ask, and she points to the coat-hangers on the wall, to which I place it on.

"The girls are upstairs, with Will. Go on up, make yourself at home." She says, and I walk upstairs to find a young girl who looks like her mother. I Kneel down to her level.

"Hey you, what's your name?" I ask her

"Rose" She says nervously. She stands with her arms crossed.

"You're a big girl, Rose. How old are you?" I ask her, in a light tone.

"I'm 7" she says, and I offer my hand. She takes it, and stands on her toes as she does. "How old are you?" she asks me

"I'm 19, I'm an old man!" I say and she giggles.

"Can I ask you something?" She innocently says, and I release her hand hand put my hands on my laps.

"Shoot" I reply

"Can I have your autograph?" she says, and I laugh.

"Go get some paper and a pen, and I'll give you ten autographs." I say and she races off into her bedroom. As I was kneeling down in front of her, I didn't see the crowd of people behind her. Tris, three girls and a guy stand in a doorway, shocked with how good I am with children.

I shrug, as Rose hands me the paper and pen. I sign "To Rose, from your biggest fan Four" Once on 10 pieces of paper, and she puts all of them in her bedroom, and leaps down the stairs shouting "

"momma".

"That was incredible" The girl next to Tris says, I recognise her as the girl who spoke first.

"I know I am" I say and wink. I walk towards her, and offer my hand. "What might your name be?" I ask her

"Shauna, I need not ask yours" She says and we laugh. I turn to the next girl, offer my hand.

"Mar" She says, and I shake her hand.

"Is this really happening?" Shauna asks, and I laugh.

"You must be Christina" I ask the next girl, and she giggles.

"You totally just said my name" She says and I shake my head at the floor

"I totally did" I say as I shake her hand, I turn to the guy and shake his.

"Will" he says, and I can tell he isn't a fan. Oh well.

Finally, I turn to Tris and play with my lip piercing with my tongue. "I remember seeing you somewhere befo-" she hits me in the chest, and I stop.

"You're so cocky" She says and I wink.

"Get a room!" Mar says, and I turn to her and shake my head

"No, no and no" Tris says to her, and I pretend that It didn't faze me.

"You ready for later?" I ask her

"Why?" She responds

"You get to sing with me." I reply.

**(Yeah so halfway through writing this my body decided to first have a headache, second have toothache and three I had to run to the toilet in fear of being sick. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this instalment. Keep the support coming! It's great to watch the view count rise and stuff, you guys rock! Much love – Al.) **


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hi guys, another chapter here. I'll make this short and sweet, this chapter is going to be pretty good in my opinion. In the bottom authors note, I'm going to show you guys how to enter my little "competition" thing, it's fairly simple. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!)**

**Four's POV**

I spent the morning at Christina's house, with Tris and her friends. I got to know them all a bit. And thought they were pretty cool I guess. Turns out Uriah actually dated Marlene, or Mar, in the 10th grade. I was telling her how he's single, and that she should maybe try and talk to him again but they ended on bad terms, which is obviously never good. The alarm on my watch went off, and I had to break the news to Tris that we needed to leave and go to the studio. We walk outside, after I bid farewell to Christina's ever so kind mother, and cute little sister. I unlock the doors to my Pagani Zonda R which set me back a hefty 2 million dollars from a rich tycoon in India. I hop in, and expect Tris to quickly follow, but I notice she stands gaping at the car from Christina's doorway. I laugh, nodding for her to join me. She climbs carefully into the car and shuts the door behind her.

"You like?" I ask, stroking the steering wheel, that is covered in a light brown leather.

"I _love_." she says, eyes darting around the interior of the vehicle. I rev the engine, and let it roar, blue flames exploding from the exhaust. A few minutes have passed, and we're pulled up at traffic lights.

"So." I begin. "are you excited?" I ask her, trying to spark a conversation with the bewildered Tris.

"Extremely. Oh, by the way, did I tell you I'm now on 127k followers on Twitter, and 71k Subs on YouTube?" She says, impressively.

"All down to me, of-course" I say and wink, letting her know I'm joking.

"My, and I quote, amazing voice begs to differ, Four." She says, and I raise my eyebrows in agreement. "Why do people even call you Four anyway?" She asks, puzzled.

"It's when I first picked up a guitar. Sort of stuck since then I guess." I reply calmly. I tell her the truth, I just don't like people knowing my real name.

"Piano's are totally better" she says, in a cocky tone.

"They take no skill, be quiet or walk to the studio" I say, and she laughs, pretending to shrink into her seat.

"What does this button do?" She asks, about to press the button. I quickly grab her hand and she gasps.

"That's the ejector seats" I say, and she rolls her eyes

"Hilarious" She says, and I drive, as the traffic lights turn green. I drive with one arm on the steering wheel, and the other is still holding hers from where I stopped her pushing a button. Without realising, I adjust it so that our fingers interlock, and her cold hands begin to warm after my touch.

We pull up in the parking lot of the studio, and find that we are only the second car to park here. The other car belongs to Tori Wu, the drummer who performs at my gigs. We get out of the car, and we walk together to the glass doors, and they open automatically. The oak panelled walls of the studio lobby feel like home to me, and I actually smile when I see them. I nod to Georgie, Tori's younger brother, who sits behind the reception desk. Like his sister, I like him a lot. The family have been good to mine over the years, and they deserve a lot more money that what they earn, my father is the most money tight person in Chicago.

We get the elevator up to the recording lounges, and I Introduce Tris to the crew. Tori, the drummer. Uriah, whom she already knows is the rapper, and a guy called Edward who plays the piano if I ever need it, and sings the back-up vocals. If you ask me, he isn't vital to the cause but he's always handy to have around. We rarely talk, he spends a lot of time with his girlfriend when we aren't touring or recording. I think of him as mysterious, yet somewhat friendly.

Everybody is welcoming to Tris, and we just jump straight into it when Amar arrives. My new album consists of covers of other celebrities songs. For example, with Bruno Mars we both sang "It will rain" and with Ed Sheeran it was "You need me". But since Tris hasn't written or produced her own music, we decide to cover a modern classic. "Beat it" by Michael Jackson. After about a half hour, we realise that this song doesn't compliment Tris' vocal talent's.

"Well what do you want to do?" I ask her, knowing we have plenty of time to spare. "It's your debut in the industry." I explain, which is agreed upon by Tori and Uriah.

"Well... Um. What about something by Rihanna?" she suggests. I like the idea, so I decide I should drop Rihanna a text, asking if it's okay with her, and she told me to go for it, on the condition she gets to appear in the music video.

"She said it's cool" Uriah says, reading the text from over my shoulder.

"What about stay?" Tris says.

"I could write my own verse to that" Uriah adds

"Sounds good to me" I continue to contribute to the idea.

"Sure" Tori and Edward say at the same time.

We get to it, and end up finishing the recording after about three hours of work. Amar makes sure it gets saved onto the database, and it goes down with the other 6 songs currently on the album.

Halfway through the recording, I took a break and sat outside of the recording booth with Amar. I took a mugshot of Tris, and uploaded it to Twitter, with the tag "Hard at work TrisTV". I only remembered about it as we left the studio, and I check my phone. It got 23.4k retweets and 59k Favourites. I read a few replies, and saw one that caught my eye. "I ship them. #FourTris" and I decided to retweet it, to which the Twitter community went wild about.

I clicked on Tris' profile, as we were held up in traffic again and saw she was now verified.

"Hey, you do know you're verified on Twitter now?" I inform her, and she scrambles to unlock her phone.

"This is so cool." She notes, scrolling up and down, reading tweets. "Hey! I just read your retweet!" She shouts, playfully shoving me in the chest.

"And what about it?" I say in return, with a smile that covers most of my face.

"Well... I don't know. You're ew." she says and I roll my eyes

"You love me" I state

"You're al-right, I guess." dragging out the vowels.

We end up getting stuck in traffic for two hours, and she falls asleep on the chair, with her head against the window. I unlock my phone, and take a quick photo.

I open Twitter, and write a series of tweets.

"Aw, Tris fell asleep in my car, stuck in Traffic."

"She thinks she's sleeping beauty. She's wrong"

"Okay I just revved the engine really loud and she woke up, somebody please send help"

"I leave all of my possessions to OffUriahP (**Uriah, duh) **in my will."

"She punched me really hard in my arm. It hurts."

They all must average at least 30k retweets altogether, and #WeShipFourTris is trending in North America on twitter.

I stop, and think to myself. How is it humanely possible to already have feelings for a girl you've known for two days? I mean I don't even know how old she is. But she's pretty hot, right? And I mean 28 million of my Twitter followers seem to like it. I guess I could keep it up for a while, until I feel like I'll hurt her. I never have made a good boyfriend. I remember in the 9th grade I starting dating a girl called Hayley. On her birthday, I went to Zeke's house and we played FIFA all day. And for Christmas, she got me some fancy watch and I got her a card with a smiley face inside.

I am awoken from my deep daydream from my phone vibrating, somebody is calling me. I look at the screen, and it says No Caller ID. I never usually answer these calls, but I do it anyway.

"Who's this?" I ask

"An admirer." A deep voice replies, a clear voice changer.

"Funny" I state

"No, it really isn't _Tobias" _they say, and my heart sinks. Not even Zeke knows my real name, who the hell can this be?

"Okay who the hell is this?" I demand, but a long threatening laugh deafens me.

"You'll see." The phone cuts off, I look at Tris who remains asleep.

**(Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Okay, so "Competition" time. I want to get you guys involved in this story as much as possible. If you want to, of-course, I want you to design your own character. Send me all of their characteristics, name, what they look like etc. I'm going to make it this "admirer" of Fours. To enter, simply write a review of your character or send it to me in a private message, and I'll pick a winner when I find a character I like the sound of! GO! If you don't win, don't worry. I plan on making this a long story, and I have no doubt I'll be doing this again in the future. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will be uploading again TONIGHT, so don't worry. As always, much love -Al)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday I just had no motivation and I just really couldn't be bothered, so I thought not writing is better than writing badly, haha. But yeah, I hope you all like this chapter, I might upload again I'm not sure yet. Here we go!)**

**Four's POV**

The phone call was at least 10 minutes ago now, and I'm racing through my contacts list, trying to guess who it could have been, but I can't. My father doesn't use a cell phone, so I hesitantly rule him off of the list. I arrive back at the house Zeke and I own, and remember I didn't drop Tris off at her house. I don't get out of the car, and instead sit and look at Tris, still sleeping with her head against the window. I push a loose strand of hair, over her head, and it wakes her up.

"Sorry" I whisper, resting my hand on the back of her neck.

"It's okay" she says, yawning. "Where are we?" asking me, eyes closed.

"My house"I reply. "I don't know where you live..." I begin

"Looks like I'm sleeping here..." she admits, trying to sound disheartened

"Yeah, on the spare bed" I say, staying stern. I don't want to sleep with her, we aren't even together and we've known each other for a matter of days. It's way too early.

"No fun" she says in protest, and I let out a sarcastic laugh. I get out, and walk to the other side of the car. I open her door, and carry her inside on my back, to which she giggles uncontrollably. I let her down, and walk her to my bedroom. She gets undressed, and I turn the other way.

"Sorry" I say, nervous.

"Oh my god, I didn't know you were still in the room!" She exclaims, and I exit the room. I wait outside, and knock, and find her lying under the blankets of my bed. I pick up my favourite shirt, a rare AC/DC shirt, and hand it to her, she slips it on and it covers most of her. I then realise the height difference. She's only 5'2, compared to myself being 6'1.

I sit down on the bed, and smile down at her. "You rocked it, today" I say, and watch as her face lights up.

"Thanks Four." She whispers, with gratitude. "It was amazing. Really." she says, and yawns.

"I mean it, you were great." I remark. I smirk at her, and she looks back at me puzzled.

"What?" she asks

"Nothing" I say, whilst hiding my laughter

"Tell me" She says, pretending to be mad

"No" I hold my hands up in defence

"Please" She says, and grabs my muscular forearm.

"Don't check your twitter." I say, and before she can react I jog out of the room, shouting goodnight as I shut the door. Looks like another sleepless night on the couch for me, tonight.

**Mysterious caller's POV**

_I just want Tobias to notice me. I've ran a twitter page for two years, showing my undying devotion for him, yet he falls for some skank he met days ago. It's okay, I don't mind. I just hope that he doesn't mind me paying him a visit. Soon. Yes, soon._

**Tris' POV**

He's such a dick, but he's cute. I unlock my phone, preparing for the worst. I open twitter, and see the list of tweets that he wrote, about the car journey back. So that's why he woke me up... Dick. At least I fell back asleep. His car is so cool, I've never even seen a car like it before, it felt like a spaceship. I check the time, and before I can even process what time it is, I fall asleep.

**Mysterious caller's POV**

_Soon._

**Four's POV**

I wake to the smell of bacon, and I follow my nose. I shirtless body stumbles into the kitchen, where I find Tris in my AC/DC shirt, standing over the pan, moving around the bacon to avoid it being burnt.

"I could get used to this" I say, and she laughs, standing on her toes to reach into a cupboard. She's still too small, so I walk behind her, gently pressing against her. I reach up, and open it.

"Sauce" she says, and I grab it, holding it above her head. "I'll eat all the bacon. And you can explain to Zeke and Uriah why they didn't get breakfast" without thinking, I give it to her.

"Sir yes sir." I joke.

"_FOOOOOOOOOD_" Uriah shrieks from upstairs, and the sound of his body tumbling down the staircase shortly follows. He skids into the kitchen, grabs a plate and innocently smiles at Tris, who stands in a model like fashion holding the bacon. He reaches out to grab it, and she retracts the pan.

"Ah. Wait... Wait... Good boy" she imitates being the owner of the dog, and throws the bacon to the floor. Uriah, being Uriah, jumps to the floor and allows it to land on his chest, whimpering like a puppy.

"Evil." he says, and stands. Slowly eating the bacon, savouring each bite.

I go into my room, get a shower and dress into my "day off" clothes. I look around the room for my fluffy blue beanie, but I cant find it. I peak outside of my room, and find Tris wearing it, giving me an evil look from across the room. Uriah and Zeke have gone out, to visit Tori and Edward at the park I imagine.

"Hat please" I say, holding my hand out. She shakes her head, and I walk over to her. I look her up and down. "At least you have shorts on now" I say and wink

"I did before, you ass!" she retorts, and I sarcastically laugh in agreement, much to his displeasure.

She sits on the couch, watching "Arrow" (**If you watch Arrow, you're going to love me;) ) **and I sit next to her. I bite the hat, pulling it off her head to reveal a blonde messy bun, my weakness in a girl. I slide my arm over her, and she pushed back into me, as we watch TV.

I hear my phone go off, but I choose to ignore it, instead I do something I never dreamt of doing in the past. I put my head down, and kiss Tris on the neck, and she turns to look at me. Instead of kissing me back, she holds my face in her hand. I re-adjust my position, so that I'm lying with my head on her lap. She plays with my damp and curly hair, and I stare up at her, as she continues to watch the TV.

"Oh my god" I watch her say, and she sighs.

"What?" I ask

"Paparazzi, just took a photo..." she begins

"Are you serious?" I spring up, and race to the window, and watch as a man runs away, camera in hand.

**Page break**

A half hour passes, and Tris' and I little moment hasn't been ruined. I sat back down, and she lay in-between my legs, her arms resting on my thighs. I check my phone, and see an article posted.

_Musical Prodigy Four and upcoming star Tris Prior caught having a sneaky cuddle, whilst watching TV. Rumour's show that the two are perhaps a couple now, with numerous sightings of the two in public. A large amount of Four's fan base are also eager to hear news of this relationship, but with Four's history with women, we worry that the fresh meat of Tris Prior will be easily tainted. _

I show Tris the article, attached with the photo. She looks shocked, but I lean down, and kiss her. She kisses back.

**Mysterious Caller's POV**

_I saw the photo. The photo of My Four with that girl. I know her from somewhere. No matter, he will discard her soon enough, when he realises what he can have in me. _

**(Hey guys, I know this is a short chapter but I have another Divergent story idea that I'm going to start writing along with this one. Have no fear, this will be my prioritised project, and I still love writing it. Yes, I hinted with "Arrow" and it's a crossover with the show. I just love it, and thought I should definitely try my own take on it! Anyway guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always much love! -Al)**


	7. Chapter 7

(**Hey guys, sorry there's been no updates in a while. I've been caught up so much with school work there's literally been no time for me to write anything up until now. And for those who said they also like Arrow, I'm sorry but that story is going to be postponed for a while, I think two stories and homework and stuff will kill me. Seriously, I hate school so much... But yeah guys I hope you all like this chapter!)**

**Tris' POV**

He kissed me. I can't actually believe he kissed me. Like what? Surely I'm dreaming right now. I stare into his eyes with an intent look, and he gazes back with a devilish grin. He rests his hand on my chin, and I go in for more. He stops, and shakes his head as my heart pounds like a hammer.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"I shouldn't have done that. Should not have done it..." he says, fixes his hat and walks into his bed room. I'm not hurt, I mean I barely know him so I have no reason to be hurt. There isn't much of a real point. But still, I feel disappointed. My lips tingle from where he kisses. It feels funny, but I still like it. I mean I've kissed guys before, but it feels different now. I'm not dating Four or anything, but yeah. You get my point.

I dial Christina's number into my phone, and she picks up.

"Hey T, what's up?" She asks, knowing that now I've gained a bit of publicity we won't see each other as much as before.

"I need you" I say, and without realising the tears are dropping from my eyes, landing on my legs.

"Will's on his way to pick you up. We're going to Dauntless." Dauntless is the new mall in Chicago, and it's pretty modern in design, and there's an amazing ice cream place, where we would go when I was upset about Eric.

I sniff, and sob "okay" into the phone and hang up. I storm out the front door and pass Uriah. He grabs my arm.

"What's up with you?" he asks, laughing then realises I look upset. I stare back at him blankly. HE takes my head in his hands, wiping my eye make up away.

"Thanks Uri" I say

"No problem babe, chin up. Four's a dick, we all know. But he'd do anything for anybody. Just give him time yeah?" he hugs me, and I nod into his chest. I let go and walk down the street, text Will the street of where I am and he pulls up a few minutes later.

He drives without saying a word, until he coughs to break the silence. He's been my oldest friend, even longer than Christina. I turn to look at him, he stays concentrated on the road.

"Always hated him. Hated his personality, hate his music. Told you to stay away from him T" he says, and I shake my head with disagreement.

"It was my fault..." I begin to say, but he waves it off.

"No. He kissed you, then something happened. Please, I Implore you to tell me how this is your fault." he challenges

"I hate you. Smartass" I say and giggle, feeling a bit better but not significantly.

"I know." he responds, as arrogant but as friendly as ever. We pull up outside Christina's house, I get out of the car and sit in the back, she races out of the house and sits next to me, leaving Will up in front to drive by himself.

She laces her arm over my neck, and pulls me in for a long hug. I stay like this until we reach Dauntless. She guides me in, and we get a few confused looks from other people we pass. We get inside Dauntless and realise it's packed full of people, but Christina ensures that we reach the Ice cream place within about 40 seconds of quick paced walking. She sits me down at our usual table, the owner literally reserved it for us, carving the name "Tris" where I sit, and "Chris" on the other. I still have Four's shirt on, and go into my bag to pull a hat on so people won't recognise me. I hit 2 million Twitter followers when we were in the car over here.

"The usual, with extra sauce." she places my bowl of Mint flavoured ice cream in front of me, and I play with it for a while. She digs in. "Lawrence" the owner "said it's on the house, because you look really shook up" she smiles at me sympathetically.

I look up, and see the large 55 year old man smiling back, flat cap in hand and apron fastened around his large exterior. I smile, and he sticks his tongue out at me, before turning to serve another customer.

**Four's POV**

I heard her leave. I flopped face first into a pillow, on my king sized bed. I hear a knock on the door, and I let out a loud moan. It opens, and I feel somebody sit on my bed.

"Bro" Uriah says, and I spin over.

"What?" I say, with more venom than intended.

"Woah. Dude your eyes... They're leaking." Uriah says, trying to get me to laugh.

"I'm human, you know." I reply, bluntly.

"Sorry." he says, and lets the awkward silence pan out. "You know... She's a keeper." he says

"I know. Shame I'm not." I reply, firmly.

"Dude, she's the best girl you've ever found. Sure she's hot and stuff but she has the heart and voice of a fucking angel. You can't let her get away." he says, and I shrug my shoulders.

"So?" I reply, starting to sound like a dick.

"You know dude. Sorry for trying, but I heard she has a boyfriend anyway. Or likes somebody... I don't know. Better hurry up..." He stands up, and shouts as he leaves the room. I spring up from my bed, and chase after him

"What? Where did you hear that?" I shake his shoulders

"Some guy on Twitter got loads of retweets last night. Said he dumped his girl so that Tris could date him. She retweeted it..."

I grab my phone, and text her.

_Where are you?_

_Go to hell_

_This isn't Tris_

_I know_

_Christina where is she_

_With me, she doesn't want to talk to you. Stop._

_Please. I need this..._

_No._

_Fine._

I sprint to the garage, and hop into my Pegani. I roar the engine, and race to Christina's house, within minutes I pull up, and don't even shut the door as I run to the front door. I ring the doorbell, and her mom opens the door.

"You" she says

"Me. I know, you've probably heard it all from Tris but I need to apologise..." I say

"Too late" She interrupts me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, my heart drops.

"They aren't here, Four." She goes to shut the door, but I stop it.

"Stephanie. Please. I'm the same young man who was in here the other day. Nothing's changed. Not a single thing. You probably think I'm exaggerating when I say that Tris is the best thing to happen to me for a long long time. I really really need you to tell me where she is." I look pleadingly into her eyes.

She sighs. "Dauntless mall. Ice cream place. Lawrence's Parlour I believe? You didn't hear it from me." She says as she shuts the door. I shout thank you through the door, and run to my car.

**-Page break thingy-**

Before I went to the mall I went to the shop I first met her. I bought a stuffed bear, a bouquet of roses and a balloon. I threw them into the passenger seat and as I pulled up in the Mall parking lot I almost dropped the bear in a puddle, trying to avoid any fans.

I race through the mall, and a screaming crowd is beginning to chase after me. I pull my hat lower, and lace up my hoodie strings. I find the Parlour place thing, and find her sitting in a dark corner with her back to me. Christina notices me, and gives me a glare that sends an earthquake of fear through my body. She looks closer, and sees the roses, bear and balloon. She puts a hand over her mouth, and Tris spins around. I watch as her jaw drops, and the crowd behind me let out a series of "Aw's" and "Oh my gosh" . She stands and I walk over to her, I toss the presents at Christina, and wrap my arms around her waist. She laces hers around my neck, and I pick her up.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper into her ear.

"I know." She whispers back. I kiss her neck, and she rests her face on mine. I kiss her lips, and I hear the paparazzi's camera's snapping behind me. I'm not fazed, I just want to make Tris happy.

**-8 hour's later-**

**Caller's POV**

_I scroll through my Twitter feed, and see the photo's. Photo's of that bitch holding my man. She doesn't know, does she? He really loves me. Deep down he knows he does. I can see it in his eyes, he pictures my lips when he kisses her. Soon. Soon FourTris won't be trending worldwide. It will be FourHay. Like old times. Soon, Four will love his Hayley again. Like I still love him._

_(_**Hey guys, sorry but this will be the only chapter tonight. If I'm sober tomorrow night I'll update again, haha. But yeah one of you guys actually guessed it was going to be Four's ex girlfriend, and you were right! Anyway guys I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter. You all smell. I mean rock. Much love -Al.) **


	8. Chapter 8

(**Hey guys! I have good and bad news. Due to being in year 11, or the 11****th**** grade, I'm under a lot of pressure at school. So I've decided to only update my stories on weekends. If I have time of-course, I will try and do otherwise but I don't see that happening too often. Sorry! But at least it means sort of regular updates, right? Anyway, next chapter here! Thank you all for being so patient, much love as always!) **

**Four's POV.**

It's been a week since my little make up incident at the mall. I guess it worked? I mean me and Tris are talking to each other again. I mean talking is an understatement... I mean she changed her twitter bio to "Him" with a love heart emoji thing. I hope it's me. I'll be pissed if it isn't.

I feel my phone buzz in my jacket pocket. I look at the screen, and see "Will".

"Whats up" I ask this guy, I've never talked to and I think he hates my music.

"Oh nothing. I was just going to ask you something, if that's okay?" he says

"Shoot" I reply, sounding as eager as possible.

"We're all having a sort of movie day at my house. Tris' phone just died so she asked me to call you up and ask you if you wanted to come." he says, in a boring voice. I don't think he likes me, if I'm honest.

"Sure, thats cool. When should I come?" I ask him kindly, It's part of my image I have to keep, be as kind as possible to anybody.

"Before 8" I look at my rolex and see it's 6:45.

"Okay, sweet. I'll be there." I pull my phone away from my ear and hear him say something. "Sorry what was that? Almost hung up"

"Marlene told me to tell you to bring Uriah..." he says and for the first time we _click_ and laugh together. He's an okay guy I guess.

"Sure, will do." I retort and he says goodbye, I hang up the phone.

I hop in the shower, and when I get out I check the time to see it's 7:30. I sit in front of a mirror, and dry my hair just enough so it's still wet. I put my lip piercing in, and realise I didn't tell Uri.

"Yo URIAH" I shout as loud as I can, it hurts my throat.

"What do you want, fuckstick?" he shouts back, and I laugh

"Forgot to tell you, you have a date" I shout back, but have to stop halfway to laugh heavily at his insult.

"Is she hot?" he shouts back

"You already know" I say as I pull over a hoodie with my favourite musician's face on. "Tupac" is engraved in dollar bill colours on the black material.

He opens my bedroom door, and I scramble to pull my boxer shorts on.

"Whoops" he says, shielding his eyes

"You'd love to see it, so shut up." I say and we laugh. I often call him the gay little brother I never had. I've never had a brother or sister, nor is he gay.

"Funny. Anyway, who is she?" he asks, and I pause to laugh at him.

"You're either going to love me or hate me." I reply

"I'm worried..." he says

"Your EX. She's called Marle..." I interrupt him, only for him to interrupt me in return.

"I love you." he says, and charges at me, tackling me onto my bed.

"Wow, you keep this up and she'll think you're into guys" I say as we laugh together.

"Dude. You have no idea. I miss this girl so much man..." he says as we calm down.

" I can tell" I reply, and grasp his shoulder.

"I better go shower then.." He says, but I laugh. He stops and looks at me, quizzingly.

"Too late for that... It's in a half hour. It's a 28 minute drive." I say and keel over in a fit of hysterics.

"You know how I just said I love you? No. Hate." he says, and storms off. I look out into my window and he's sat sulking in my car.

I pick up some smelly, man perfume stuff. I coat myself with it, still trying to impress Tris. I race out to my car, grabbing my beanie like in an Indiana Jones movie, I love myself.

**-Page break-**

Some time later, we're sat in Will's private cinema. His parents are actually quite well off, both being leading scientists. His sister is currently studying at Harvard. Will and Christina are at the back of the room, presumably kissing. I sit with my arm around Tris. She has her face buried deep into my shoulder, the horror film clearly proving too much for her. I laugh as she trembles. I look to my right and Shauna sits, staring blankly at the screen. I don't know what she's thinking about, but I'd like to know. She seems like a very intelligent girl. Brave, too.

As soon as we got here, Uriah lead this Marlene girl upstairs. The kids only 16, he's already having sex with people he hasn't seen in years.

I kiss Tris on the top of her head, and stroke her hand with my thumb. It finally clicks, I'm the oldest person in this house. I found out Tris is 16 too, and me being 18 makes me feel old.

"Tris" I whisper

"Four" She whispers back.

"I need you to promise me something. Something really important." I say, she looks up worried.

"Okay..."

"Please. Promise me you'll never change. Don't let the fame get to your head. You're too good."

"Of-course." she says.

I squeeze her. We look into each-others eyes momentarily. "I love you" she whispers.

I kiss her, tickling her neck as I do. "I love you. I need you, more than you know." I say and turn, letting the tear leave my eye without her seeing.

(**Hey guys, I'm literally so sorry for the length of this pathetic chapter! Haha. I promise you I'll be updating tomorrow night! Maybe even 3 times to make up for it, haha. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Much love)**


	9. Chapter 9

(**Hey guys. Another chapter here. I'd just like to say the view count on the last chapter was phenomenal! Thanks a lot! Keep it up with this chapter, okay? Onwards!)**

**Four's POV**

"_Mommy, where are you going?" I asked her. Innocently._

"_Away sweetie. I love you" She said, wiping a tear from her eye. To this day, I don't know if it was real._

"_When will you back back mommy?" I ask, knowing the answer. But this is a dream, maybe she'll stay._

_I watch as my mother disappears before my eyes. My younger self turns round, to find the disgrace of a father behind him. What happens next is something I know only too well..._

"_It's for your own good, Tobias..." The belt cracks my sweaty back._

I violently sit up in my bed. Covered in sweat and the sheet stick to my skin.

"Oh my gosh, Four are you okay?" Tris sleepily asks me, sitting up in turn.

"Nightmare." I bluntly say in return.

"Wow. What happened?" she asks innocently, but she can't know. I won't let her.

"Nothing. I can't remember" I lie through gritted teeth. She pushes me back down into the bed, resting her head on my chest.

"You sure?" she asks again, softly. I don't reply. "Four?" she asks again

"What?" I say, with venom. "Sorry. Yeah I don't remember."I say and stand up.

"Where are you going?" she speaks quietly. "It's 3 in the morning." I dry myself in an already used towel, and slip into some clothes before answering her.

"I'm going for a drive. Go back to bed, I'll be fine." but I hear her gently snoring into the pillow. I silently slip out of the house, something I do so often. After the film last night, we drove back to my place. Uriah is still over at Will's doing God knows what, so it's just Zeke in the house with Tris. I creep over to my car, and start the engine. It lets out a loud roar, and I swear under my breath. I drive to the only place I can find serenity. It's the only place where I'm not having camera's pushed down my neck. I visit my mother's grave.

I pull up outside of the graveyard and find myself already crying. I don't bother closing the door to my car, and stumble in a weak mess to the grave. I've memorised the route perfectly in the overcrowded resting place. I fall to my knees, sobbing.

"Why... Why mom..." I say a number of times. It is muffled into the ground I bury my face in. I punch the floor at first, but then it turns to the headstone with my mothers name engraved in it. MY hits make no effect, and after several minutes of punching my wrists go numb, and I fall backwards.

**-Page break- **

I wake up facing a cloudless morning sky. I blink away the sleep, and slowly sit up. The memories of last night flood back, and I look down at my hands. The dry blood is caked to the point in which I cannot see the natural skin colour of my hands. The flesh is hanging from my knuckles, and I pick at it, causing severe stinging sensations. I walk back to my car, and find it amazingly still there, but the door has been shut. Probably just the wind. I sit in the car, and find the seat warm. My spine tingles, knowing that somebody could have been in here. I turn to the passenger seat, and find a small, white box with a red ribbon tied around it.

"What the fuck..." I mutter under my breath. I scramble to open it, and when I do I find just a letter inside.

_Always watching, Tobias. Always_.

"Nope" I say, revving the engine and pulling off a perfect handbrake turn. If I wasn't in shock I would congratulate myself. When I almost reach my house, I roll the letter into a ball and toss it out of the window, alongside the box. I pull up to my front door, and slam on the brakes. I race out of the car and into the sizeable house, to find my father in deep and angered conversation with some cops. I catch an evil look from him, as his mouth opens wide.

"You" he snarls

"Morning" I say back

"If only. It's 4 in the afternoon, you moron" he says "You had me worried sick." he says, pretending he is no longer infuriated in front of the cops. If the child abuse secret ever got out, I think he'd be a walking corpse. I've never seen him so angry in front of other people before.

"Enough." the cop says, and drags my father back. He takes my hands, and I retract them. "Calm it. You're bleeding. I need to ask you a few questions, Master Eaton." he says, and I nonchalantly nod my head. He takes me into my bedroom, where Tris is no longer snoring into the pillow. I hope she knows I'm okay.

"What's up" I ask, coolly

"You went missing, that's what's up young man." he replies, sternly.

"I know..." I retort with an edge of sarcasm.

"We're wasting time. First question, what did you do when you left the house at 3 AM this morning?"

"Went for a drive"

"Where"

"Can't say"

"Are you under the influence of Alcohol or any other form of drug"

"No, you idiot of course not"

"Then where did you go?"

"I don't have to tell you." A long pause, as we hold eye contact.

"Why are you bleeding"

"Self inflicted"

"Why"

"'Cause"

"You're a spoiled brat, kid" he stands, and leaves the room. I can tell he isn't a real officer, my dad just dressed somebody up to come and quiz me.

I wait and listen for any movement outside of my bedroom door. I hear none, so I pull out my phone. I surprisingly only have one message, and it isn't even from Tris. It's from Shauna.

_Hey Four. Can we go for like, a coffee or something somewhere? Obviously not on a date or anything, I just need somebody to vent to. Let it all out, you know?-_Shauna

_Of course you can Shauna. Let me know where and when. _I send her in response.

A few moments pass, and she replies.

_Could you come pick me up now, please?_

_On my way._

**-Page break-**

"Thanks for doing this Four, really." Shauna says as she sighs. I picked her up and decided I'd take her out for a meal instead of a coffee.

"It's my pleasure. I know how it feels" I console her.

"How it feels to be what?" she asks, confused.

"To be alone" I say, turning to look at her shocked face.

"How did you kn..." she begins but I interrupt her.

"Will's house, during the film. You looked really down. I guessed it was because all of your friends now have guys in their life, and you didn't. Am I right?" I ask her, and she nods.

We pull up outside my favourite restaurant in the world. It's a run down looking place in the poor part of Chicago, a small Italian joint called "Don Amity's". The owner is a small, grey haired Italian lady called Johanna. She treats me like a son, she's the mother I never had. She'd have been beautiful years ago, if not for the burn marks across her face. She tells me her bread oven caught fire when she lived in Italy, and her face went with it. I tell her it doesn't define her true beauty.

We walk inside, and her face lightens up when she sees me.

"Ah! T- Four my baby! How are you..." she says in a strong Italian accent. She walks over, cupping my face and I lean down so she can kiss my forehead. I see Shauna smiling from the corner of my eye.

"I'm great Jo. How are you?" I ask and get the same response. She leads us to a table, my favourite table, and sits us down and takes our orders.

"So Shauna. Why is it you asked me of all people?" I ask her, taking a drink from my lemon infused water.

"We don't know each other well, so you won't judge me..." she says

"Good point, I guess." I say. Shauna sighs.

"I just need a friend. Like somebody I can turn to no matter what. It used to be Tris but now that she has you I have nobody..." she says. I wave it off.

"Don't be silly. She's always there for you. And I am. In fact, I volunteer to be said friend." I say and watch her smile go from ear to ear.

"Thanks Four. It means a lot. Another thing is... Is that I feel a bit lonely in other ways too..." she says and I know exactly what she's on about.

"You need a boyfriend?" I say

"Yeah.."

I pull out my phone and unlock it. I go straight to my contacts and scroll right down to the very last name.

_Zeke._

(**Hey guys, a longer chapter tonight. Sorry for the delay! I hope you all enjoy it! -Al)**


	10. Chapter 10

(**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since the last update, I've been way too busy to get writing so there's been no way I could possible get a new chapter up. Better late than never, right? Lol. But yeah, I hope you like this delayed chapter!)**

_Zeke's POV_

So Four got me a date with a girl I don't know. This better not be one of his silly pranks, where he finds the ugliest girl he can see and promises them he can get me a date. I stand, looking at myself in the mirror. A heavily toned olive skinned man with a tightly shaved jawline beard stares back at me. I fix my hair, and let out a long sigh. What am I even doing? Even if this girl isn't ugly, who's to say she won't find me attractive? After all, I'm just the big bodyguard of the amazing Four Eaton, and brother to rising star "Urxah". Why can't he spell his name right? I'll never know, I don't want to know. The date is in a few hours, but Four told me to go to the studio and meet him.

I walk outside, into my shitty beat up old van. I start the engine, and after several seconds of the engine seeming to fail on me, it lets out a sound that sounds like an old man, dying of a chest infection. After a seemingly short journey, I finally reach the studio, and pull up in the parking lot. I look around, seeing Four's Pagani and his father's Bentley.

I walk inside the building, in my black clothes, designed to make me look as tough as possible but in reality I just joke around with Uriah and Four. Four is waiting for me in the lobby, lying on a sofa with his hat over his face. I pick up a rock from the fountain, and throw it gently at him. It hits him in the chest, and he spasms with shock, pulling the hat back.

"My god dude, why would you do that?" he asks, holding his chest dramatically.

"That's my revenge for what you did on Halloween!" I laugh as I reply.

"Dick... Maybe I won't take you car shopping then." he says, and my heart stops

"What?" I ask him, not believing what he says.

"Car shopping. I'm taking you to buy a new car. Cant pick up Shauna in that white heap of shit you call a van." he says and I laugh. He leads me outside, and I follow him like a lost sheep, anticipating the car he's going to buy me.

_Shauna's POV_

I mean sure. I've seen video's and pictures of Four being escorted by his security guard. But I always thought he was much older than him, turns out he's just two years older than me. He might be 19, but looks at least 25... But he's hot. Even if I don't know him... I don't know. What am I talking about?

I hear a knock at my door, and before I can shout come in, Tris, Christina and Mar race into my room, carrying large bags of shopping, all talking at once. Tris flops down on my bed, pulling out dresses and make up from the bags. Marlene goes straight to my wardrobe and flings all of my clothes out, shaking her head at all of my old clothes.

"What time is he picking you up?" Christina asks me, acting like my manager or my agent or something...

"Guys, guys, guys... Stop!" I shout, and they all stop, turning to look at me. "It's just a date-"

Before I can finish my sentence they bombard me with their disagreements.

"Okay okay fine. Spoil me as much as you want..." I ramble on and they all scramble back to what they were doing before I interrupted them.

"So, what time?" Christina asks again.

"I don't even know" I say with a laugh, to which she shakes her head and calls me an idiot. She pulls out her phone and pushes it to her ear.

"Four. What time is he picking her up?... Yep. Yes. Okay. No you moron. I'll kill you. Bye." she hangs up, and her face breaks into a twisted knot of happiness

"You'll never guess what Four's doing...!" she squeals, to which Tris and Marlene crawl over to us, listening in on the action.

"Four... Took Zeke... Car shopping!" she squeals and we all greet her loud harmonic screeches.

My heart begins to pound, It dawns on me that the date can't be long now...

"So what time are they coming?" Tris asks, scrolling down something on her phone.

"An hour or so" Christina replies, and I begin to panic.

"But.. my make-up" I say, and on that note they spring into action.

_Zeke's POV_

We arrive at the most expensive car dealership in Chicago. They specialize in my favourite type of car. Audi. I feel like a child in a toy shop, literally.

"You sure about this dude? This is a lot of money you're paying here..." I say to Four, as we stand over an Audi R8 Spyder.

"You know I'm sure. You're like the brother I never had, I love you dude. I owe you my life, and you knot that..." he says and we laugh. I shake his hand, firmly.

"I love you too, even though you are a knob" I say and he covers his face with his hand with glee.

Four writes out a cheque for £138,000, handing it to the dealer. "A pleasure doing business, Sir." he says to Four, and hands him the keys. He turns, throwing them at me, and I catch them in one hand. It felt like heaven, I've always wanted an Audi. I climb inside, and put the roof down. Four puts his window down as we pull up next to each other.

"Four's can't do that" I say, and stick my finger up at him.

"But Four's can do this" he says, revving the engine so that flames are engulfing the air behind his car.

"Dick..." I say, and before he realised what I'm doing I speed away, the race is on.

We get back to our house with about half an hour left, I ended up winning our little race, but only because of my cheating head-start. I furiously sprint inside, pulling my clothes up as I climb the stairs, and run the shower. I get out after about 10 minutes, and quickly dry my hair. It's not too long, so it doesn't take a large amount of time. I get dressed in the only suit I own, the suit I wore to my Grandpa's funeral. I stand in the mirror, much like I did this morning. I sigh, thinking of my Grandpa. I kiss the crucifix above my bed, and jog down the staircase.

"Don't fuck on the first date!" Uriah shouts downstairs, as Four can be heard evolving into a heap of laughter in the kitchen.

"Funny. I'll be seeing you fine gentlemen later!" I yell, and walk outside to my new beautiful car. I climb inside, adjust the mirror, adjust my hair, and pick a mint up and slot it into my mouth.

I follow the directions Four gave me, when showing me where she lived. I arrive in around 20 minutes, which actually set me about 10 minutes later than I said I would come. Oh well, hopefully the wait can be worth it?

I stroll up to the door but before I knock, I pull out a rose from my back pocket. I don't remember putting this here... I notice there's a small label attached.

"_Dear Zeke_

_I knew you'd wear Grandpa's suit, so I thought I'd leave you a little surprise. Good luck bro, give her this and She'll definitely fuck on the first date! Go get 'em tiger. -Uriah"_

I laugh to myself, and knock on the door, holding the rose out in front of me. 10 seconds or so pass, and I realise there's no answer... I begin to panic, but I knock again. After another 5 seconds of no answer, I pull out my phone and call Four.

"Is this some elaborate trick?" I ask

"What?" he asks

"She isn't answering the door." I tell him.

"Oh... One moment" he says and hangs up.

I stay stood at the front door, focusing my attention on the door handle, a fancy dragon looking thing is engraved on it.

My phone rings again after about three minutes, and I answer straight away.

"You're actually an idiot, Zeke. Like, you've just hit a whole new level of complete and utter brain dead" Four says, and laughs hysterically.

"What?" I ask, sounding angrier than I intended.

"Look left" he says and hangs up the phone.

I turn to my left, and the house next to the one I am standing in front of has a familiar face stood on the front yard. Tris. I came to the wrong god damned house...

I sheepishly wave, and jog over to her. "I'm so sorry..." I say and she laughs

"Don't be!You aren't even that late..." she says and I laugh gormlessly

"Well how do I look?" I ask as we walk to the front door of the _Right_ house.

"You look that good I want that flower to be mine" she says, and winks. I smile my appreciation back.

A girl walks down the staircase inside, wearing a red dress that covers her thighs and stops above her knee's. She wears black high heels, that look extremely expensive, and a necklace that makes the shoes look like slippers. She pushes a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I... um... I'm late, sorry for being Zeke." I say, in a fit of angst and panic. At least it gets her to giggle. Good start right? "I mean... I'm Zeke, sorry for being late" I say and chuckle. I tightly hold the rose that is still behind my back.

She offers her hand, and I take it. "I'm Shauna, nice to meet you." she says in a cute, friendly tone. I raise her hand to my lips and kiss it, maintaining eye contact with her beautiful green eyes.

"For you" I say, and pull the rose from behind my back. She takes it, and as she takes it her friends in unison make "Aaw's"

I turn, facing away from her now, and hold my arm out, she walks forward holds onto my forearm as I walk her to my new Audi.

"No way. Is that your car?!" she shrieks, but still quietly.

"It is indeed, brand new. You'll be the second person to ever sit in it." I say, opening the door for her. I hope she doesn't get used to me being a gentleman, I'm a real idiot at times.

I jog round the other side, and get in the car.

(**Hey guys, fairly boring chapter I know, but I'm going to be a mean person and leave you all in suspense! I don't think Zeke and Shauna's date will even be in this next chapter... Anyway. I know it was boring, but I hope you liked it anyway! I'm going to write the next chapter as soon as this goes up! Much love!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Hey guys, I know the last chapter was really boring and stuff but I'm hoping this one will be a bit better! WARNING: FourTris hits the fan in this chapter! ;) but yeah guys, I hope you all like it!)**

_Four's POV_

As Zeke leaves the house, I pull out my phone and dial Tris' number.

"The loverboy has been dispatched, over" I say, and she giggles heavily down the phone. "Aw" I add, after she giggles.

"What" she asks, still laughing at how stupid I am.

"You have a cute laugh" I say

"You have a cute face" she replies, and I laugh

"Touché" I respond, and sigh

"I need to see you" she says, and there's a hint of lust in her voice

"I need to see you too" I respond, and laugh. "I'm on my way, and I'm bringing Ice cream." I say, and I'm about to put the phone down, but I hear her shouting.

"Wait! I need to ask you something." she says, and I laugh, signalling for her to go on. "When was the last time you showered?" she asks me

"What? Why?" I quiz her, confused.

"When did you last shower?" she sternly repeats herself

"About 5 hours ago..." I cautiously say

"Good. Go get dressed nicely. I want you to come meet my mom" she says, and my heart skips a beat.

-**Page break thing-**

I decided to wear my clothes differently tonight. I put on a tightly fitting plain black t-shirt with some denim shorts and a nice pair of trainers. Usually, I'd be wearing much more expensive, and fancier stuff but I don't want Tris' mom to think I'm stuck up. Hell, I even took my lip piercing out.

I slicked my hair back, like Alex Turner of the Arctic Monkeys, and slipped on an expensive leather jacket. I set it on the passenger seat of the car and drove to pick Tris up, not from her house but from Shauna's.

I get out of the car, and knock on the door. After several seconds of waiting, she opens the door and pushes me aside.

"And where do you think you're going?" I ask her, flirtatiously.

"Locking you out of your car!" she exclaims and runs to my pegani, opening the door and locking it behind her. I laugh devilishly, reaching into my pocket to get my keys, to find they were in the car. I look up at her, to find her evil grin looking back.

"I hate you" I say, and she blows me a kiss. "So when are you going to let me in?" I ask her, and stick my lower lip out like a child.

"Let me get a photo of you, you always embarrass me" she says, in a flirty yet sad way.

"Fine" I say, and strike a pose.

She takes the picture carefully, concentrating so much she sticks her tongue out. "done" she says and unlocks the door. I start the engine, and she directs me to her parents' house. Apparently her dad is helping her brother with something, so she wanted me to just meet her mom Natalie. I glance down at my phone as I drive, and it's flashing due to the amount of notifications I'm getting from Twitter and Instagram.

I wait until I pull up outside her parent's house to check my phone, and I open twitter straight away. She posted the picture saying

"_Poor baby, stuck outside of his car. Shall I let him in? Muahaha" _3k retweets, 8k favourites.

And another one, reading "_Taking my favourite to go and meet Momma" _With a love heart. It was only posted a few minutes ago, so it doesn't have many notifications yet.

I walk hand in hand with Tris up to the front door, and she walks right on in.

"Mom, I'm home!" she yells, leaving a ring in my ears. "and I have a surprise!" she adds on the end.

"Come into the living room sweetie!" She shouts in return, echoing in the sizeable house. I follow Tris, until we reach a very warm and cosy room with a fireplace lit. Tris' mom is sitting cross legged on a fluffy looking couch, but jumps up when she notices me.

"Tris!" she yells "You could have _told_ me you were bringing company..." she says, and offers her seat to me. "Please young man, take a seat." she waves to where she was previously sat.

"No, no not at all" I say, and she is taken back by my British accent. " please, I insist." I wave her back to sit down.

"You must be Four. Tris never stops talking about you" she says, and I watch Tris' face go bright red.

"Mom shut up!" she begs.

"She's right, you are hot" she says, winking at me, signifying to play along with the joke.

"What can I say? She isn't too bad herself" I retort, laughing with her mother.

"I'm Natalie. Tris' mother. It's a pleasure to meet you...?" she hints for me to tell her my real name

"It's just Four, thanks." I awkwardly brush it off, but she catches the awkward look I give her in good heart.

"Would you like a coffee Four?" She asks, walking out of the room, presumably to the kitchen.

"Um... Yes please!" I have to raise my voice so she can hear me.

"Your daughter wants one too!" Tris shouts, and I laugh. She nods to the seat next to her, and I sit down. She puts her feet up on my legs, and she lies with her head on the opposite side of the couch.

"Make yourself comfortable, you know, on me" I laugh, and she giggles.

"Give me a massage? My feet are freez-"

"I'm not touching your feet" I say in denial, interrupting her.

"Pleeeease, my feet are so cold" she begs, and I shake my head. She looks into my eyes, and pretends to cry.

"Fine." I say, and when I start she takes _another_ photo of me, massaging her feet.

"Got'cha!" she says, with a new found childishness in her voice.

"I hate you" I say, and push her legs away.

"I love you too" she says, seriously. She sits up, and rests her head into my chest. I look down at the top of her head and kiss it, as her mother walks into the room with two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Aw. Cute" she says. I laugh, but Tris scowls at her mother.

"I know she is, She's a keeper" I say, and she looks up at me. I kiss her on the forehead and she kisses me back on the end of my nose.

"So." Natalie says. "Four, tell me about yourself"

**(Hey guys! I hope this fluffy chapter made up for such a boring one last time. Sorry I had to cut it short though, I'm so tired. It's 1:38AM where I am, I'm dying here. Anyway guys, as always I hope you enjoy this chapter, and much love! -Al)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Hey guys, I felt so guilty for writing two average chapters last night, so I thought I'd like to write another one to keep you all happy. Just a little preface before I let you read, thank you so much for all the support on this story! I think it might actually be better than my first story... I'm not sure though! I know there's like twice the amount of followers haha. But yeah, thank you all so much! Enjoy!)**

**Four's POV**

After an hour of getting to know Natalie, she begins to start drinking small glasses of wine. She's awesome, really. I get the strange feeling I know her from somewhere... Nah. I've never seen her before in my life. I can't have?

I probably haven't. Anyway, it suddenly hits me, halfway through a conversation about Tris' music that I remember that my new album drops _tomorrow_. I almost forgot, you know, for such a big thing in my life it's being completely outshone by that fact I have Tris now. I mean, in the extremely short time we've been together I feel like she's changed me. I'm so outgoing now, before this I wouldn't have dreamt about making a public appearance in a shopping mall just to cheer a girl up. She's awesome.

"... Four and I did record my first song together the other day you know, mom" Tris says, as I stroke the bottom of her back.

"Oh really? I mean you could have at least told your father and I" she says and we all laugh

"My album drops tomorrow, too. You'll be able to hear the song actually, Miss prior"

"Four, please! Just stick with Natalie, the formalities aren't necessary! But that's very good, I'm sure I'll be the proud mom stood at the shopping mall" she says and winks at Tris. "I assume your mom is extremely proud of you too, Four" she adds, not knowing my mothers current situation.

"Well actually, she would have been... But she's no longer with us..." I say, and instantly see the look of shame in Natalie's eyes.

"Oh my god.. I am so so sorry Four!" she says, covering her mouth.

"No, please don't be. I hardly knew her. She died when I was younger." I say, calmly. It's the truth, I guess.

"I'm so sorry, Four" she says, and stares at the fire in shock. We sit in an awkward silence for some time, until the door of the house opens, and her Tris' father walks in.

"Hey honey, I just got back from Caleb and Tris' hous-" he stops himself as he walks into the room and sees a young man with his prized daughter lying on his lap.

I spring up from the couch, and offer my hand. "Hello Mr Prior, I'm Four. It really is a pleasure to meet you" I say and he takes me hand with a warm smile.

"Why, I had no idea we had company. Natalie you should have told me Darling! I would have bought a bottle of fine wine..."

"No, no sir. I couldn't drink, I have to drive your daughter home." I say and I can tell it impresses him.

"Nonsense! I insist, we have some older bottles lying around somewhere, you should stay the night!" he says, and I hear Tris sit up from behind me.

_We aren't having sex. _

"Well... I suppose we could. I'd hate to trouble you though, Mr Prior." I say, and walk towards Tris, to sit back back down.

"Please, Four. Call me Andy. It's what all my buddies call me, down at the golf range." he says, walking into the kitchen.

"Of course, Andy!" I shout back. Natalie looks back at me, and smiles with a distant look. Is she still dwindling on my mother?

"You didn't even tell me your Album dropped tomorrow..." Tris mentions, as she lies her head back on my thighs.

"Well you're only about 5 minutes late to add to that conversation" I say, and it causes her to laugh, she covers her mouth with her fingers.

"Hey Four, buddy! Could you come through to the kitchen a second? This damned wine bottle won't open!" Andy yells through the halls of the house.

"Sure!" I say, just loud enough so that he can hear. I walk into the kitchen, and instead of finding a bottle of wine, there's two bottles of beer. He sits at the table, holding one.

"Take a seat, my boy" he says, some of the friendly enthusiasm has left his face, but I can tell he's still a very kind man. I walk over to the chair, and take a sip of a bottle. "Becks, specially imported German larger" he says, as I swallow.

"Yeah, it's my favourite drink. I also like Hein-"

"Heineken?" He interrupts me and I nod. "Another one of my favourites. I can tell I'll like you" he says, taking a drink and laughs at me.

"Hopefully" I say, with my charming smile.

"So. I take it you're dating my daughter." he says, and I can feel the son-in-law talk coming on.

"Yes, she's perfect Andy. She's really changed my life." I say, and watch a long grin erupt across his face.

"Indeed. My beautiful daughter..." he says, and we both take another drink. "I won't be too harsh on you, kid. You seem like a very good option for her. You're good for her health, I can tell." he says, and I shrug it off. "But if you hurt her, I think you can tell what I'll do" he says and we laugh together.

"Sir. Don't worry, I don't intend on hurting her. Ever. If I hurt her, it would hurt me more." I reassure him.

"Good. Lets keep it that way." he says and I nod.

"So, golf club? Are you big on your golf?" I ask, trying to make conversation with him.

"Not really, I play it with the guys but I've never been a big fan. You should come play some time" he says, with the warm feeling back it the air.

"Oh, I'm not too sure about that. I'm more of a Rugby guy." I say, and he grimaces.

"Ah, almost forgot you were British. I swing towards Ice hockey" he replies, and I can tell we won't get on too much when it comes to sports. He clasps my muscular shoulders, and leads me back into the living room where his wife and daughter were clearly talking about me.

* * *

><p>I wake the next morning in Tris' bed, her arm slung across my face. If I didn't want to wake her up, I'd have laughed pretty hard. But, the pain going to my nose starts becoming unbearable, so I have to wake her up.<p>

"Morning gorgeous." I say, and she grunts like a pig. Did I get into bed with Tris or her dad? I shudder at the thought of her beast of a father without a shirt on. "hey you, my nose doesn't like the smell of your arm" I say, and she lowers it, over my chest. I suppose I can lie like this for a while.

I find my phone on the dresser, and reach for it, just being able to pull it towards me. I open up twitter, and decide to write a tweet.

"_Good morning everybody! Who's excited for the new album that launches at 12:00? :D" _I click tweet, and lock my phone, checking the time.

2:34PM.

I missed the launch for my own album. This is a new level of being a dickhead.

"Oh my god, Tris we need to get up baby" I say, standing up, and she groans.

"What's the rush?" she asks, still half asleep.

"My album got released two hours ago, that's the rush" I say, and she sits up. I get dressed quicker than never before, and check my missed calls and messages.

AMAR: You're late, where the hell are you? Marcus is waiting!

AMAR: He's giving you 10 minutes, if you don't show he's dropping the album without you

AMAR: Too late. He's mad, good luck kid.

ME: Met Tris' parents last night, had a few drinks with her dad and just woke up, I'm so so so sorry!

I send the message and open twitter again, deciding to write another tweet.

"_Okay so I slept in for the release of my own Album release. I'm so sorry guys! Blame Tris" _I sign the tweet, slide my phone into my pocket and race Tris down stairs. We had to leave so quickly, her hair isn't even in a bun, that's the calamity of the situation.

"Natalie!" I shout as we reach the kitchen, she quickly swirls round to look at me.

"Yes my darling?" she responds, as calm as ever.

"It's been a wonderful stay here at your beautiful home, but I need to drag your amazingly beautiful daughter away. We're two hours late for the release of my new album" I say, and her mouth drops.

"Go!" she screams and we sprint through the front door of the house, climbing into my Pagani.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

I sit and stare at the album before I'm about to go on stage. Jimmy Kimmel was the first guy to ever invite me onto a show, before I released my first album. Yes, a lot of controversy follows him but he's always been good to me. I make him my priority.

Track 1: Empire State Of Mind – With Alicia Keys and Jay-Z

Track 2: You need me, I don't need you – With Ed Sheeran

Track 3 It will Rain – With Bruno Mars

Track 4: Airplanes- With BoB

Track 5: In My Head- With Jason Derulo

Track 6: Mirror- With Lil Wayne

Track 7: The Pretender- With The Foo Fighters

Track 8: Monster- With Paramore.

Track 9: Can't Hold Us- With Macklemore

Track 10: Stay, By Rihanna- With Tris Prior

Track 11: Beat it, By Michael Jackson- A solo cover by myself.

"You're up" a bald man who looks important says to me. I turn to Tris, who waits backstage.

"Good luck" she says, standing on her toes to kiss me.

"I'll be right back" I say, and smile at her.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give to you, Four Eaton!" Jimmy says, and I walk on stage greeted by a huge applause and cheer. I sit on a chair next to him, and push my hair back.<p>

"Good to see you Jim" I say, and reveal a perfect white row of teeth.

"Likewise, old friend. Now. New album got released earlier today, and you missed the release! What happened there? Tell us." he says, and I laugh to myself before I begin the story.

"Well... I spent the night at my girlfriends house..." I say, and the crowd let out 'Ooh's and Aah's'.

"Girlfriend! We'll get to her later! Carry on" he says with massive levels of charisma.

"Well I had a few bottles of beer with her dad, I got drunk and when I woke up I obviously wrote a tweet saying It'll be dropping later... Then I checked the time and realised I was two hours late" I say and the crowd roars with laughter.

"What are you like?" Jimmy says, and slaps his knee.

"Well you know my Jimmy, same old same old." I say and we laugh like old buddies.

"So, is the album doing well?" he asks, and I nod.

"It's already top of the charts, and trending worldwide on twitter actually" I say, with an edge of arrogance.

"Impressive! Now enlighten me, you chose the name 'Libertas' as the name. Enlighten us, why did you name your album this?" he requests, and looks quizzically at me.

"Well Libertas means 'Freedom' in Latin. It's a cool word, right?" I say with a hint of naïveness, and it draws more laughter from the crowd.

"It is, it is" he says, and wants to change the subject. "Now. You mentioned girlfriend... I think we all know who she is! " he says and the crowd cheers.

"Yeah well... Tris is really amazing. A new chapter in my life. She really is beautiful." I say, and feed the crowd for more 'Aww' moments.

"A real catch, especially for you" he says and we laugh. I point at him and pretend to threaten him.

"She's actually backstage right now, I brought her along for moral support" I tell him and laugh, to which the crowd break out into cheers to get her on stage.

"Well, if she wants to we have a spare seat right here for her!" he says, and I nod.

"By all means, if she wants to" I say, and know she will be eager yet nervous to make her first appearance.

A few seconds pass, and I hear the crowd burst as she walks onto the stage. I stand to greet her, she walks into my arms and I kiss her forehead. _One for the camera's_. I think, but regret it, it makes me feel like I'm using her for publicity. I'm not, she's amazing.

"You two are just the cutest couple around!" Jimmy announces, and a lot of the crowd shout their agreements.

She laughs, and makes her first ever media statement. "He's the cutest guy around I guess" she expresses, and I grab hold of her hand, locking my fingers with hers.

"So. Tris." Jimmy says, and she nods. "Such a young girl at 16, what attracts you to an older guy like Four?" he asks her.

"Well, he's the one that chased after me, actually." she boasts, and I shake my head with blatant denial.

"It isn't exactly like that..." I chuckle, but she hits my chest.

"It's _exactly_ like that!" she responds, and laughs with the crowd.

"Now, I hate to rush you both but we're almost out of time. Going back to 'Libertas' I noticed you two covered Rihanna's song together. How did she react to that?" he asks

"Oh she's great, I was scheduled to sing it with Ri, but we agreed for me to feature on her next album. So that'll be cool" I say, and nod.

"Of-course! I think we'll all be looking forward to that one!" Jimmy says. "And Tris, when can we look forward to your debut album? You were exceptional in your feature with Four. I believe it's the most popular song on the Album so far." he asks, and she looks shocked.

"Is it? I had no idea!" she giggles, and it makes my heart ache. "Well, we haven't even started it yet. I think I'll just ease into the whole process of being a musician slowly, it's a lot to take in. But you could expect it within the next few months? Possibly even for Christmas, who knows?" she states.

"Well on that note, it must be time to say goodbye. Ladies and Gentlemen, the amazing Four Eaton and Tris Prior!" Jimmy shouts, we stand. I shake Jimmy's hand and bow to the Audience, Tris does the same and we walk hand in hand off the stage.

* * *

><p>I lead her into our backstage dressing room.<p>

"Hey, close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." I tell her, she stands with her hands covering her eyes.

"Ooh, I'm excited" she says.

"Hands out" I instruct, and she holds her hands out in front of her and closes her eyes. I place a small box into her hands, and she opens her eyes.

"Oh my god, Four. What's inside?" she asks eagerly, but before I can answer she opens the box and reveals a pair of earrings.

"De beers 'Promise'. Classic earrings. Set me back a hefty amount of money, but you're worth it." I tell her, and she wipes a tear from her eyes.

"Four they're beautiful..." she says, throwing her arms around my neck.

"I love you" I whisper, and kiss her softly.

(**Oh my god. Guys, this chapter must have taken me like 3 hours. Worth it! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope it makes up for the boring chapters yesterday! I'm sorry for any misspellings or grammatical errors, it's 3:05AM where I am, I can hardly keep my eyes open! Anyway, as always, much love! -Al.)**


	13. Chapter 13

(**Hey everybody! First of all, I'm sorry for not updating in SO LONG. I really am sorry, I just haven't had the time! I hope this makes up for the lack of chapters!)**

**Zeke's POV.**

I sling my arm over Shauna's shoulders as we drunkenly stumble from the restaurant. We laugh at each other. Over what? I don't know. Alcohol, duh.

"Spaghetti is such a cool word" I giggle like a child, and she suddenly stops.

"Zeke" she says, a serious face clouded by a smirk.

"What?" I ask, preparing for the worst.

"You're right!" she says and breaks into a hysterical high pitched laughter.

I climb into my car, and she follows from the other side. I start the engine of my brand new beauty, and then I realise something. I'm pissed.

"Shit. I can't drive like this..." I tell her, and she laughs.

"Don't be stupid! Drive! We'll be fine." she laughs off my fears. I'm not going to risk her life on the first date... Come on!

"Lets sleep in the back? I can't drive you home.." I suggest, knowing that hiring a cab could be incredibly easy, but she's drunk and cute and I fancy a cuddle in my back seat.

"It'll be cold..." she says, and I remove my suit jacket, covering her in it, and moving over towards her. She rests her head in my shoulder, and I close my arm around her waist. I don't even know how long it took me to fall asleep, but all I'll tell you is that it was warmer than what I thought it was. A lot warmer.

* * *

><p><strong>Four's POV<strong>

I wake up, with a mouthful of Tris' ombre hair. It tastes like pineapples... I slowly peel away from her, not wanting to wake her from her sleep.

"...Time is it?" She groans, probably in her sleep without knowing she's talking, I decide not to answer her. I flop out of the bed with a seemingly loud thud, but to my surprise she doesn't stir again. I reach for my phone, and find success. Upon unlocking it, I see a message from Jimmy.

"_Well done last night! Had the crowd going insane! Give me a call when you fancy coming back on the show! -J" _

"_My pleasure, lovely being there. I'll make sure to make an appearance soon" _I reply. I stand up too quickly, almost collapsing into the bed again which would prove disastrous for Tris' sleep. And subsequently my face. She bites...

I slip on my grey joggers and a white tank top and groggily walk into the kitchen, finding a smashed wine bottle on the floor. _Fuck._ We argued last night for pretty much the first time... Coming home and cracking open a bottle of red probably wasn't the greatest Idea I've ever had, I didn't take into account that she may use a freaking _wine bottle _as a projectile to launch at me. I'm just happy she missed...

Switching on the TV, I listen to my interview last night in the back ground as I read the local newspaper. Not that I know any of the featured people, I just like to read. I feel the vibration of my phone in my pocket but choose to ignore it, feeling no need to rush, it's too early to rush.

"Hey you" I hear Tris say, and I wait for her to enter my vision. She walks over, hair all over the place but she still looks gorgeous. She rests her body over the back of the couch, leaning her face close to mine.

"Aren't you just a vision of beauty" I say, and she sticks out her lower lip, just enough so that it brushes mine, causing the hairs on my neck to stand on end. My lip lightly trembles, showing her that it aroused me somewhat.

"I win" She announces in a triumphant tone, to which I shake my head in disagreement. I slide my phone from my pocket, and find the message to be from Amar.

_Hey man. Just to let you know, I've been contacted from the BBC and they've asked me to tell you that you've been nominated for a BBC music award. You'll need to be in London by tomorrow, the event is the next day. Pack your bags Four, you're heading home! -A_

"Who's that from?" Tris asks, without even reading it.

"Amar. I've been nominated for some sort of award..." I say, acting cool and pulling her over the couch to lie on top of me. She resists, clearly shocked at my cool-headedness at my nomination. She pushes me away.

"You're serious?" she screams in my face

"Yeah I guess." I nod my head in a dim manour.

"Where?" she asks, violently running her fingers through her hair.

"London. Fancy coming?" I ask her, and watch as her mouth struggles to take in the suitable amount of oxygen. "Yes then?" I say and laugh, as she nods her head.

"Only if you want..." she teases, running her fingers across my cheek.

"I hate you" I whisper, and she laughs whilst kissing me.

* * *

><p>As Tris, Amar, Uriah and I board the plane to London, I slip on my headphones and play some Tupac. "Only God can judge me" plays as the plane doors shut. I sit next to Tris, and opposite Uriah in my private jet. Tightly grasping the tan leather chair, I close my eyes and grit my teeth. I hate flying. Mainly because of the heights. I had this jet specially built with emergency exists galore, and it is yet to fail me, clearly. Tris gently holds my wrist, clearly seeing my stress. We haven't even taken off yet and I'm already sweating. She rests her head on my shoulder, and I don't feel at ease in the slightest.<p>

* * *

><p>Upon landing in Heathrow Airport, I had to change my shirt due to a massive sweat patch that covered my back. It was a horrible journey, with a whole lot of turbulance which caused my heart to race faster than when I'm with Tris. I exit the plane with a hat pulled low and blacked out sunglasses on. A group of around 300 fans wait at the exit of the terminal, alongside countless Paparazzi that flash vigerously as soon as they see the doors open. I'm linking arms with Tris, and we stand behind Amar who pushes through the crowd. He actually gets us to the end of the tunnel of people safely, and swings open a Limo door and pushes us all inside. Uriah is last in.<p>

"Damn Amar, why do you have to be touching my ass like that?" he says, whilst slamming the door. Making us all laugh. The stretch Limo pulls away, and we pour open a glass of champaigne. I open my phone, and clikc on Ed Sheeran's name in the contacts. After a few rings he picks up.

"Hey Ed" I say, feeling my British accent coming back in strength.

"Four! How are we?" He asks, as kind as ever.

"Not bad, not bad. Hey listen, I'm in London for the BBC music awards. You fancy coming out tonight?" I ask him, and he laughs.

"Sure man, you know me. Have you heard who you're up against?" he asks, and It hits me that no. I do noy have the slightest clue.

"Tell me, I have no idea." I ask

"Well there's One direction, Sir Tom Jones, The vamps, Rizzle Kicks, David Guetta, Aloe Blacc..." he trails off

"And?" I ask

"Me." he says and we laugh at the awkward pause.

"Congratulations brother!" I cheer, and watch as everybody's face lights up in suspicion. "Hey, I'll see you tonight yeah? First one's on me." I tell him, and hang up.

"You're up against Ed aren't you?" Amar says

"Yep."

"Fuck." Uriah sighs. The thing is, not only do I find that Ed is the better singer, he's the better man. He's home grown, always had the support of the British. I mean yeah sure, I'm English too but I was raised in the USA. Ed's got this one in his back pocket.

We idly chit chat as the car ride goes on. We reach a hotel that Amar booked us into, and we open the door to find a huge crowd of fans outside, fenced out by a line of security and velvet rope.

"Holy shit" Tris says, and I laugh. British fans are cool. I step out of the Limo first, and the deafening screams of my supporters ring my ears, I smile to myself and offer Tris my hand. She takes it, and I gently pull her out of the Limo. We walk ahead along a red carpet.

"Follow my lead" I say, and guide her around all of the Camera's of the newspapers. I sign a few autographs, and so does Tris to my surprise. I mean she's massive in the US, never thought she'd be so big over here too... We reach the door of the hotel and I look inside to find a news reporting team. I open the door and hold it open for Tris, and I can hear the snapping from the camera's get louder. I leave it open for Amar and Uriah, and I wave my supporters goodbye. "I'll be back out later!" I shout, getting carried away I know, but I love it here!

I stroll over to the BBC news team, and pull off my dark shades and take my position next to Tris who they already seem to be interviewing.

"...He's been nothing but amazing to me as a mentor and as a boyfriend" she tells a blonde woman, and smiles as I slide my arm alongside her lower back.

"Here he is now, as cool as ever" the reporter says and I laugh in a deep, croaky tone.

"Yeah, about time. I've missed this place!" I tell her.

"Nice to hear it, it's about time you showed your face back in London" she speaks into the microphone, then holds it to my face.

"Of course, being born here always brings back the emotional ties and I love my fans over here, they didn't half make a ruckass outside!"

"Yes indeed... Anyway. Last time you came here you were just pipped by an award by the Arctic Monkeys. This time you come with Tris, a good luck charm perhaps?" she asks, and I deeply smile into Tris' eyes.

"Definitely." I bluntly say, admiring her beauty.

"Well Four, it's good to have you back here. We'll let you two... get on with it. Good luck!" she says and turns to the camera. I guide Tris away, and whisk her upstairs to the room.

(**Hey everybody! I know for such a long wait you would have expected better... But next chapter has Ed Sheeran in it and lots of FourTris so I hope you forgive me! Haha. Thank you all for your continued support, and happy new year! Much love – Al.)**


End file.
